Ichigo
EAT DA POO POO! Appearance Ichigo is a a fairly tall, lean-built person with peach skin and violet eyes. He has a great sense of fashion and likes to wear mainly tight clothes top and bottom. His long blond hair, piercing eyes and fairly muscular physique make him quite popular among girls, but due to his delinquent reputation, few girls dare to approach him. Personality He is indifferent and uninterested to everything that is around him. He never speaks to anyone, and will only reply if he is asked something. Ichigo has a perfect control of his emotions, and will only look to accomplish his desired goal. His cold attitude has caused many deliquents to seek to fight him, and due to his involvements in fights, he gained a reputation of delinquent. History His parents came into Otakumachi 20 years ago. At the age of 8, he witnessed 2 strangers slaughtering brutally his father, mother, and little sister. Since then, he was all by himself, and learned to live by his own means. He is a student in the Otakumachi High-school, and works part-time. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplayprogresses*/ Skills & Abilities Ability Names allows Ichigo to use several forms of combat and defense. Ability Dominance (1st Level): Ichigo has a great presence and aura which will which envelop his opponents in a force that will cause them to slow down by 20%. This power is permanently on, but it will make Ichigo lose 10% of his energy. Level Up (1st Level): This abilities allows him to boost up all his physical abilities to the level of his opponents. His body will also adapt to the force of the attacks of his opponents. However, that ability lasts for only 30 minutes, and will drain 40% of Ichigo's energy after being used. Energy Beams and Regeneration: Basically, Ichigo will draw his energy into the palms of his hands, and will expel an explosive beam of energy. The destructive power of the beams will depend upon the amount of energy Ichigo has used. His regeneration power is also related to his energy, and he will be able to heal at most medium type of injuries, otherwise he will lose most of his energy. Note that the regeneration is not instant, and will depend upon the gravity of the wound. Kuroi Overpowering (1st Level): '''This is usually used after Level Up, When Ichigo is the most vulnerable in a fight, his dark side (Kuroi Ichigo) takes the control of his body. This is characterized by his whole eyes becoming red, and he gets a dark red aura. Because of having used Level Up, Kuroi Ichigo will automatically adapt, and will have all his physical abilities increased by 50% more. However, this overpowering only lasts for 3 minutes, otherwise Ichigo will lose control of his body. '''Shield of Divinity (1st Level): This power envelops Ichigo as a human-sheid and emanates Light Blue aura. This power is divided into 3 parts: *'Mind Block:' Any mind-related type of ability (even if it is continuous) will be automatically signaled to Ichigo. Ichigo won't be able to fully stop the attack, but he will get high resistance from it, and will retain control by using his energy as an expulsing factor. To completely break-free from any kind of mind-related attack, Ichigo will have to use 90% of his energy. *'Physical Block: '''Any physical and energy related attacks will automatically lose 15% of their strength. Ichigo can also use his energy as a barrier to block attacks. The strength of the barrier will depend on Ichigo's energy used for it. Any attack (even continuous) will be automatically signaled to Ichigo, and to completely block a physical and/or energy related attack, Ichigo will have to sacrifice 40% of his energy. *'Warping Block:''' Any reality warping or attack that will cause an external change (even if it is continuous) will be automatically signaled to Ichigo. In exchange of 80% of his energy, these attacks will leave him unaffected. Relationships /*insert any relationship here*/ Quotes /*insert any quote here*/ Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Category:Member Category:Characters